(none)
The present invention relates generally to communications network hardware. More particularly, the invention is an apparatus and method for preventing damage to a communications feeder cable in the event that an excessive pulling force is applied to a customer cable spliced to the feeder cable, while at the same time minimizing and localizing the damage to the customer cable.
Communications service providers are installing vast networks of fiber optic backbones and metropolitan rings to meet the ever increasing demand for broadband communications services. Many customers of broadband communications services, and particularly e-commerce businesses, depend on the integrity of the fiber optic network for day-to-day business operations. A loss of communications service for even a short period of time could have serious consequences for a start-up, or even a well established business that relies extensively on electronic or Internet sales. As a result, these networks of fiber optic backbones and metropolitan rings are extremely precious resources to both the network service provider and the customer.
In many cases, the network service provider""s distribution cables that form the fiber optic backbones and metropolitan rings, referred to herein as xe2x80x9cfeeder cables,xe2x80x9d are installed underground. As new customers request broadband communications services, additional fiber optic service drop cables, referred to herein as xe2x80x9ccustomer cables,xe2x80x9d are spliced to a feeder cable in the communications network. Each new customer cable added to the network increases the likelihood that the security of the network will be compromised by an excessive pulling force applied to the customer cable. For example, the operator of an auger or backhoe may inadvertently contact the customer cable during a trenching operation. If the auger or backhoe entangles the customer cable, an excessive pulling force may be applied to the customer cable, and ultimately, to the feeder cable spliced to the customer cable. In severe cases, several thousand feet of fiber optic cable may be damaged beyond repair before the tensile strength of the feeder cable or the splice is exceeded.
It is therefore likely that extensive damage to the optical fibers of the customer cable or the feeder cable, or both, will occur in the event that an excessive pulling force is applied to a customer cable. Such damage not only results in a catastrophic loss of service, but is also time consuming and expensive for the communications service provider to locate and repair. In addition, the damage to the fiber optic cable may not be limited to the relatively short segment of the customer cable, and instead, may extend over a substantial length of the feeder cable as well. Furthermore, it may be difficult for the communications service provider to access the damaged portions of the customer cable and the feeder cable to accomplish a suitable repair.
Accordingly, it is apparent that a need exists for an apparatus and method for preventing damage to a communications feeder cable in the event that an excessive pulling force is applied to a customer cable spliced to the feeder cable. A further, and it more particular, need exists for an apparatus and method that minimizes the damage caused by an excessive pulling force applied to a customer cable spliced to a feeder cable of a communications network. A further need exists for an apparatus and method that provides a convenient and accessible location to repair a customer cable that is damaged as a result of an excessive pulling force applied to a customer cable. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the following description, and, in part, will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. These objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the cable breakaway assembly particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof, as well as the accompanying drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages, and in accordance with the purpose of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention is directed to a cable breakaway assembly that is secured to a stationary structural component of a communications service network. The cable breakaway assembly severs a customer cable of the communications service network at a convenient, accessible location in the event that an excessive pulling force is applied to the customer cable.
In particular, a cable breakaway assembly is provided for preventing damage to a first portion of a communications cable in the event that an excessive pulling force is applied to a second portion of the communications cable. The cable breakaway assembly includes a base adapted for mounting to a stationary structural component of a communications service network, at least one cutting blade fixed to the base, and movable means attached to the base for bringing the communications cable into contact with the cutting blade when the excessive pulling force is applied to the second portion of the communications cable and thereby severing the communications cable.
In a preferred embodiment, the movable means includes a swing arm rotatably attached to a pivot provided on the base. The communications cable is secured to the swing arm and the swing arm is biased in an extended position by a torsion spring. The swing arm rotates to a retracted position and the communications cable is brought into contact with the cutting blade when the pulling force applied to the second portion of the communications cable exceeds the biasing force of the torsion spring. In an alternative embodiment, the base defines a cavity and the movable means includes a cable block resiliently mounted within the cavity. The communications cable is secured to the cable block and the sliding block is biased in the extended position by at least one linear coil spring positioned within the cavity between the cable block and the base. The cable block moves to the retracted position and the communications cable is brought into contact with the cutting blade when the pulling force applied to the second portion of the communications cable exceeds the biasing force of the coil spring.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for preventing damage to a first portion of a communications cable in the event that an excessive pulling force is applied to a second portion of the communications cable. In particular, the method includes the first step of routing the communications cable to a stationary component of a communications service network. The method includes the second step of securing the communications cable to the stationary component of the communications service network. The method includes the third step of routing the cable to a cable breakaway assembly, the cable breakaway assembly including a base, at least one cutting blade fixed to the base, and a movable means for bringing the communications cable into contact with the cutting blade when the excessive pulling force is applied to the second portion of the communications cable. The method includes the fourth and final step of severing the communications cable with the at least one cutting blade when the excessive pulling force is applied to the second portion of the cable. The method may include the further steps of securing the communications cable to the movable means and providing a predetermined amount of slack cable within the stationary component of the communications service network.